Dates & Diaries (A Requested One-Shot)
by NinjalyJen
Summary: Written for SpudsXandXSnowdrops. Prussia x OC. Slight romance, not overly fluffy.


_Author's Note: Here you are, SpudsXandXSnowdrops from Quizilla. Again, so sorry that it didn't work for posting on Quizilla... and sorry for the not-as-smooth editing job. :P Still, I hope you enjoy the story! This was a request one-shot. Fandom: Hetalia. Genre: Romance/Friendship. Character: Prussia. OC: Czech Republic, as created by Quizilla's SpudsXandXSnowdrops._

* * *

**Dates & Diaries**

"Sofia, give that back or I swear to God I will pin you down and take it from you by force. The awesome me will not stand for this!"

I laughed at Gilbert and raced to the end of the couch, across the room from where the angry Prussian stood. "It's taken me centuries to get my hands on one of these. You have _got _to be kidding me if you think I'll let it go that easily." I wasn't exaggerating. It really had taken me centuries to successfully steal one of my best friend's diaries from his diary room. Yes, Gilbert had a diary room in his house. And yes, it was filled from floor to vaulted ceiling with diaries dating back to the mid-1500s. I, Sofia Prochezak, human representation of the Czech Republic, had been best friends with Gilbert Beilschmidt for the last few hundred years. Of course, I hadn't always been the Czech Republic. I'd once been part of the Czech Republic, and before that part of the Austrio-Hungarian Empire... but that's beside the point. Even though Gilbert and I were close, I had never once been able to take a peek in one of his diaries – not even one of them! He always had some kind of safety mechanism protecting his beloved diary room. But this morning, right as I had walked through the door into Gilbert's house, I'd seen a red, leather-bound book lying on an oak lamp stand. Of course, I'd taken it. And, of course, he hadn't been too happy about that.

"I'm going to open it." I taunted in a sing-song voice. He lunged at me, but I darted to the opposite side of the couch, creating a stalemate. "I bet there's all sorts of blackmail material in here; maybe even some naughty little love poems about me." I winked at him, fueling his annoyance even more.

"Sofia, just listen to me. I'll do whatever you want; I'll pay you! You are not awesome enough to read that book!" He made a swift move to the side, and I countered his actions.

"Nah, what do I need money for? Besides," I patted the diary with a smile, "this here is the real gold."

Gilbert frowned at me, boring straight into my blue eyes with his own red ones. "I have gold."

What a weak attempt. I laughed at him. "Negotiating isn't going to work, and you know it." His frown deepened, and I couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked when he was mad. In my opinion, Gilbert was hot on even his worst days – the look on his face now was bringing that definition to a whole new level. "I wasn't the idiot who made a room full of diaries."

"The awesome me is not idiotic." He snapped.

I stroked my chin in mock thought. "True... but putting up a sign on the door reading, _Gilbert's Diaries, Stay Out _is pretty idiotic."

"That was four hundred years ago! Now come on, give it back."

I giggled and opened the book. Lifting it up and flaunting it at him, I chanted, "I win, you lose."

At that point, Gilbert stopped struggling. He simply sighed melodramatically from where he stood at the end of the couch. "Alright, but I warned you. You are way too unawesome to read that book." He muttered in his thick German accent.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I looked down at the book and started to read it. "_January 2, 2014. Dear Awesome Diary; Sofia und ich die Welt fast zerstört heute. Es war fantastisch._ Wait... what on earth is that saying?"

Suddenly, my best friend's facade dropped. I felt like kicking myself in the head. Of course reading his diary wouldn't be this easy!

Gilbert sneered at me. "Kesesesese! I told you so, Sofia. Your unawesomeness prevents you to read what is in my awesome diary."

"No, it's just written in German. Ugh," I slumped onto the couch and leafed through all of the book's pages. Yup, it was true. All of the beginnings in Gilbert's diary were written in English, but the actual entries were written in German. I had lost this round. "I really should have learned German from you when I had the chance." I mumbled.

"Well then," Gilbert walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He didn't take the diary from my hands. He seemed to enjoy watching me fail at trying to translate German. "I have a proposition for you, Sofia."

I didn't look up from his diary. "What is it?"

"I'll translate an entry if you translate one."

That caught my attention. I closed the diary and looked over at Gilbert. When I saw the pale blue notebook he was holding up in his hands, I gasped. "Gilbert, what are you doing with my diary?"

He laughed that strange yet adorable laugh again. "Blackmail. Well, that's what it was going to be used for. Awesome plan, right?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "But it's written in Czech." He huffed. "You stole the idea from me."

"Pfft, it's not like your brain has the habit of spewing out originality. Every nation writes in their native tongue, you dolt." My eyes narrowed, and I studied Gilbert's face carefully. "You really want to see what's in my diary, don't you?"

"Heck yes."

"Okay, then you translate yours first."

"_Nein_! I thought of the idea, so you will translate yours first."

I crossed my arms. I was not going to give up that easily. "You stole my diary before I stole yours."

"Ach, Sofia you are ridiculous! Hmph. Okay, fine, whatever. I'll read one entry first. At least it will be awesome."

I shot a sugary smile at him. "You're so sweet, Gilbert. Here," I tossed him his diary, which he caught with hardly a problem. "Read from whatever page you open up to. I don't want this to be staged so that you read a boring entry."

"A boring entry? In my diary?" Gilbert laughed. "And you think you know me." He threw my diary back to me, which I gratefully caught. It felt good to have my book of secrets back in my own hands. Gilbert cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him.

"Alright, get ready to soak in the awesomeness." He began. "_January 15, 2013. Dear Awesome Diary; Today was an especially awesome day. I set Sofia up on a blind date. But she didn't know that the awesome me had also set up Roderich on a blind date. IT WAS SO AWESOME I ALMOST DIED OF THE AWESOMENESS. Yes, I spied on them. It was hilarious. Sofia kept looking around like I was hiding somewhere (Which I was, behind a plant in some ugly blue pot on the floor of the restaurant.), and Roderich kept droning on about politics and music. Because he's unawesome like that. Sofia will probably kill me later, but it's her own fault. That's what she gets for going on a date with some unawesome person (Wait, didn't I set her up for that? Nah, not my problem.). If she had gone on an awesome date with someone like the awesome me, she would have had a way better time. Her loss, I say. It. Was. So. Funny. The Awesome Me; Gilbert Beilschmidt._" Gilbert laughed. "Kesesesesese! I remember that day. _Mein Gott_, you were so unsuspecting. And rude. Roderich said you were rude." He burst into laughter yet again.

I rolled my eyes. I, too, remembered that day. But after hearing the description of it Gilbert had in his diary, I could help but think, _I wonder what that day would have been like if it had been Gilbert I went out with. _No, it wasn't possible. Such a thing just wouldn't work, and I knew it – even if I secretly liked to think otherwise.

Gilbert's laughter finally quieted down.

"Alright," He spoke up. "Your turn. Flip open a page and read it. It won't be as awesome as mine, I'm sure, but I'll let you try."

He had a major superiority complex. Still, I flipped open my diary and looked at the page. "_April 22, 2010. Today's meeting was dull and lifeless. All of it except for the point where Gilbert and I started throwing paper airplanes at each other. We totally rocked it in there – no one had any idea of what was going on. I think we might have given Kiku flashbacks of Hiroshima when we started making explosion noises. The room turned to chaos – pure, beautiful, blissful chaos – until Ludwig yelled. He always yells. Such a spoilsport, my gosh. But it was fun. Those few seconds of causing chaos with Gilbert were worth it, just like they always are._" Ugh. Why did I sound so proper and flowy with my writing? What, was 2010 the year I decided to sound like a girl?

Gilbert shrugged. "Okay, so mine was more awesome than yours, but it didn't totally suck. You're right; hanging out with me is pretty awesome."

I childishly stuck out my tongue at him. "Of course you'd say that."

"And of course you'd agree with me." Gilbert's grin was devilish and full of mischief. "You said I rock in your diary."

"No, I said we rocked crashing the party." I rolled my eyes. "You really need to work on paying attention to details."

He disregarded my comment. "It's basically the same thing." He flashed a grin at me. "Roderich sure doesn't rock, does he?"

"He's a nice person." I said offhandedly. I knew where Gilbert was going with this. "Nicer than some, less interesting than others."

"What kind of others?"

"Special others,"

"What do people have to do to become special others?"

"Shut up and go for five minutes without talking."

Gilbert stopped talking.

I smirked to myself, yet on the inside I could feel my nerves tingling. Gilbert and I always flirted, always. It was one of our ways of bantering with each other, and having fun when we felt like making each other feel just a tad bit flustered. It always happened – so why did I feel like this time was going to be so different from all of the others?

"So, do you want to go out on an awesome date?"

I stared at him for a moment. "That was so romantic." I said sarcastically.

He snorted. "So? Since when is romance awesome?"

I have to admit it; sometimes I'd imagined little fantasy situations in my head in which Gilbert grasped the courage with which to ask me out. And don't get me wrong, I'd never been one for the fluff. But still, I had never imagined that his asking me out would go quite like this.

"I never said it is." I admitted.

"Well?" He prompted, looking at me with the expectant and impatient look one might give a child. "You didn't answer my question."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is this a joke?"

He smirked. "You'll just have to find that out, won't you Sofia?"

Okay, he got me there. More than anyone else, Gilbert knew that I was a curious person by nature. I grinned and stood up from the couch. "Alright, I need a date and a time. And please know that this doesn't mean I'm going to start kissing you and stuff." _Although, _I thought slyly to myself, _I wouldn't mind that happening someday._

"Saturday, six o'clock sharp. Make it on time or you'll be stripped of your slightly awesome titles." He wiggled his eyebrows slightly, amused.

"Good," I chuckled. "And if you're late, I'm taking your titles away from you and keeping them for myself."

"That's... that's unawesome and mean."

"Yup, I can be pretty low when it comes to taking away titles."

We continued to bicker and poke at each other, all the while enjoying ourselves to the fullest and laughing. Yes, Gilbert had an annoying habit of being egotistical and making fun of me. But we get along fair enough. I trust him with my life. And, to be honest, those eyes seriously brought out his hotness.

Gilbert was right. This date was going to be awesome.


End file.
